Jack & Kim:A Kickin' Love Story Season 2
by SaraValkerieHoward
Summary: SEQUEL!Jack & Kim are now a couple & loving it!Jerry decided to throw them a party for their get together.After their party,Jack is suprised by a note that his parents would be in Canada for the next 3 weeks for a business trip.He then invites Kim over to stay over.A boy & a girl.No parents or adults around.For 3 weeks.Hmmm...something is DEFINETLY going to go down.R&R!Kim is OOC!
1. Best Choice

-In the dojo-

*Jack & Kim are kissing passionately.*

*The guys run into the dojo.*

Jerry: There you guys are!

*Jack & Kim pull away & Kim smiles at the guys.*

Milton: Aww...you guys are kissing!

*They begin to clap & cheer.*

Eddie: Does this mean you're a couple now?

*Jack looked at Kim & smiled then looked back at the guys.*

Jack: Absolutely!

Kim: It turns out the Jack was in love with me too the entire time.

*Jack hugs Kim tightly.*

Jack: I'm so psyched that this all worked out!

Kim: Same!

Jerry: So...what about Bree?

Jack: What about her? She's out, Kim's my new girl!

*Puts his arm around Kim.*

Jerry: Well said, Jack

Milton: Well, what do you guys wanna do? Bree kicked us out of the party.

Jack: Why don't we go see a movie?

J, E, M & K: YEAH!

Kim: I dibs picking!

Jack: PLEASE don't pick a chick-flick.

*Remembers his sucky movie date with Bree.*

Kim: No way! Screw chick-flicks! I was thinking "Texas Chainsaw Massacre"!

Eddie: Good call! We'll wait outside for you two love birds!

*Smirks*

*The guys ran out of the dojo.*

Jack: You're gonna be the best girlfriend ever, Kim!

Kim: And you're going to be the best boyfriend ever, Jack!

*Both of them laugh.*

*Jack pulls Kim in & kisses her.*

*They gently pull away.*

Kim: Well...what are we waiting for? I wanna get one of those exclusive Leather face figures they're givin' out!

Jack: Well then, we better get going!

*Laughs*

*They all arrive at the movie theater & get their tickets & popcorn. Kim got one of the Leather face figure they had & jumped up & down.*

*Jerry squealed like a baby throughout the entire movie & Kim said "I did not see that coming!" when Leather face killed Kemper.*

watch?v=WSJoaTL3geA

**YOU MIGHT GET FRIGHTEND IF YOU WATCH THIS VIDEO! VIEW DISCRETION IS ADVICED! **

*When the movie was over, Jack walked Kim home.*

Kim: So...Jack...do you wanna spend the night?

Jack: I'd love to, but just let me ask my mom first.

Kim: Alright.

*Jack texted his mom & his mom replied. This is what the text said:*

Jack's Mom: Yes, you can but don't lose your virginity at this age! Love, Mom.

*Jack put his phone back into his pocket.*

Jack: My mom said yes, but she said something else really awkward.

Kim: What?

Jack: Not to lose my virginity tonight.

*Kim's eyes widened.*

Kim: Uhh...let's just go inside now.

*They go inside.*

Kim: You've been here before. Just go up to my room & I'll order pizza.

Jack: Okay.

*Jack began to walk up the stairs, but them Kim called his name.*

Kim: Jack, wait!

Jack: What is it?

*Kim ran into the storage room & gave Jack pajama's to wear.*

Kim: Here. Put these on!

Jack: Really, Kim? A Spider-Man shirt & Ghostbusters boxers?

Kim: *Laughs* Don't make fun! I like them & I think they'll look cute on you!

*Jack laughs & goes upstairs to Kim's room*

*After Kim ordered the pizza & called her mom she went upstairs to her room.*

Kim: Hey Jack. My mom said-

*Kim voice trails off when she see's Jack shirtless. He already put his pants on, people!*

-Kim's P.O.V-

Holy crap! Jack looks freaking HOT shirtless! He has a six pack & is in awesome shape. Beat THAT Mike: The Situation!

-End of P.O.V-

*Jack spots Kim with her mouth dropped open.*

Jack: Oh, hey Kim!

Kim: Huh? Oh! Hey Jack! My mom said that you could stay.

Jack: Great! So, why are you staring at me like that?

Kim: I...uh...if I say why, you're going to think I'm weird.

Jack: I promise I won't.

Kim: You look really hot shirtless!

Jack: That's not too weird! *Laughs*

Kim: *Laughs* Well, do you wanna watch another movie?

Jack: Totally! What movie?

Kim: I don't know, what do you want to watch?

Jack: How about Spider-Man?

Kim: Yeah! Now put on a shirt so I won't stare at you a whole lot! *Laughs*

Jack: I like it when you stare at me. *Laughs*

*Kim takes some pajamas from her closet & took her top off.*

*Jack notices.*

Jack: You look pretty beautiful with no shirt on to, Kim!

Kim: Jeez! You know how embarrassing it is when my boyfriend see's me in my bra?!

*Covers her chest with her arms.*

*Jack walks up to her & picks her up.*

Kim: Jack! *Laughs* Put me down!

Jack: Say that you love me & that you think that you look hot topless!

Kim: *Laughs* Why would I say that I look hot with no top on?

Jack: Just do it.

Kim: Okay, okay! *Laughs* I look freaking hot with no top on! Now, put me down!

*Jack put Kim down.*

Jack: And what about the other thing?

*Kim rested her elbows on Jack's shoulders & lifted her forearm & kissed Jack.*

Kim: I love you more than any guy in the world, Jack.

Jack: And I love you more than any girl in the world, Kim.

-A couple minutes later (when they are finally done changing) the pizza comes & they make popcorn & put in the movie.-

*Kim cuddled closer to Jack when Spider-Man kissed Mary Jane in the rain.*

Jack: Looks like someone is getting all friendly & lovey-dovey.

Kim: *Giggles* Dude, you picked the movie. It's a kissing scene so obviously I'm going to get friendly.

*Jack pulls Kim in & kisses her.*

-A couple minutes, the movie is over so, Jack turned it off.*

Jack: Okay, Kim, let's go to sleep.

*Jack then notices that Kim had already fallen asleep.*

Jack: She looks so cute when she's sleeping.

*Jack laid down beside Kim & Kim moved closer to Jack.*

*Jack kissed Kim's forehead.*

Jack: Goodnight, Kim. I love you.

-End of Episode 1-


	2. Morning Explanations

*The next morning, Kim woke up before Jack did. She looked over at him. His arm was resting on her shoulder.*

*Kim stroked his face which caused him to wake up.*

*He looked at her & smiled brightly at his girlfriend.*

Jack: Morning beautiful!

Kim: Thank you, good morning, gorgeous!

*Stands up.*

Kim: So, what do you want for breakfast?

Jack: Oh no, you don't have to that.

Kim: No, it's cool.

Jack: Oh, alright then. Just Cheerios.

Kim: Coming up!

*Kim ran into the kitchen and began to make Jack's cereal.*

*Kim turned on the radio & one of her favorite song's, I Love It by Icona Pop was on.*

watch?v=37LAPz7pnQI&feature=BFa&list=FLhJ8jinDyEwoCAy7QvPQLFg

*Jack walked into the kitchen to scare Kim, until he saw his girlfriend dancing like she was getting electrocuted.*

Jack: Nice dancing, Kim.

*Kim turned around & saw Jack.*

Kim: Uhh...I was just...trying to kill a spider.

Jack: Yeah, uh huh. Sure, Kim.

*Kim smirked & rolled her eyes.*

Kim: Oh, sorry! I didn't even ask! Do you want warm milk or cold milk?

*Jack walked over to Kim & hugged her.*

Jack: Doesn't matter. As long as it was made by you, it'll be fine.

*Kim put her hand behind his neck & kissed him passionetly.*

*Jack put his hands on her waist & brought her closer.*

*They pulled away.*

Kim: Jack?

Jack: Yeah, Kim?

Kim: I need to explain something to you.

Jack: Oh, alright.

Kim: Come on.

*Kim grabbed Jack's hand & led him to the living room & both of them sat on the couch.*

Kim: I think I have a bit of explaining to do.

Jack: Huh? What do you mean?

Kim: About me liking you for a long time. I didn't tell you everything yesterday.

Jack: Oh, okay.

Kim: Well, I told Jenna & Julie that I liked, no, loved you in my band class on the day we got out invitations from Bree. At lunch when I sat with them, Jenna & Julie told me that I should tell the guys. I refused but then they said something. Jenna said that even though those three are idiots, they're still my best friends. I knew that telling my guy best friends would be awkward but, Jenna was right. And plus, I was getting tired of the jock's & Randy asking me out. I was also getting tired of the guys teasing me. Ya know, saying that I have a crush on you.

Anyways, I only told Milton & Jerry in my drama class the next day cause, Eddie isn't in our drama class. They seemed really surprised. I didn't think they'd actually react like that. I imagined that they'd say something like 'We knew it!' or 'It was pretty obvious!' but instead they just stood there, with their mouths dropped open & eyes bulging out of their faces.

Jack: I had no idea. Except when I ditched Bree's party to look for you. Eddie said 'I think she'll have something to tell you, too!'

Kim: Ah, Jerry & Milton must've told Eddie.

Jack: Probably. I also have some explaining to do.

Kim: What do you mean?

Jack: Well... the reason you saw me & Bree making out intensely is because I was giving her a tour of the dojo. I showed her Rudy's office because she asked me if there was a couch. I told her that there was on in Rudy's office.

Before I got a chance to tell her that we weren't allowed in there when Rudy wasn't around, she pushed me into Rudy's office & pushed me on the couch. Bree put her legs around me & basically tried to eat my face. I wasn't really able to say anything because she stuck her tongue in my mouth. So, I just decided to go with it.

Kim: Yeah, I was wondering why you two were in Rudy's office.

Jack: And after I ripped that ticket you gave me...ugh! That was so rude of me. I don't know what was going through my head when I did that. And when we trying on our costumes, I knew I didn't love Bree anymore. I loved you. Ever since I started to date that witch, my life had been in ruins. I felt like s**t. And when you kissed my cheek after I was being a selfish ass...well, that confirmed that I was madly in love with Kimberly Charlene Crawford.

At Bree's party all I could think about was you. Scarecrow played, and I know how much you loved that song. Bree was such a devil.

*Puts his hand on Kim's cheek.*

Jack: I'm so sorry. I don't think I apologized enough. Back when we were on our way to Bree's party after you told me that you weren't coming...the hardest part was leaving you. I love you, Kim. More than I have ever loved anyone else. And I'm insanely sorry.

Kim: I love you, Jack. Please don't beat yourself up over that. It's over now. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else.

*Jack & Kim rested their foreheads against one another's.*

Jack: Hey, Kim?

Kim: Yes?

Jack: May I say one more thing?

Kim: Of course, anything.

*Jack pulled back & threw his arms up in the air.*

Jack: I KNEW IT! YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME!

*Kim shook her head.*

Kim: *Laughs.* You're such a bozo.

Jack: Harsh, Kim! Harsh! * Laughs.*

*Playfully puts his hand over his heart.*

*Jack stood up & took Kim's hand.*

Kim: What is it?

Jack: Go get dressed. I wanna take you somewhere.

Kim: Where are you-*Stops* Actually, you're probably not going to tell me anyways so, I'll go get changed.

Jack: Okay! I'm just going to run to my house get some cash & change. I'll be back here in ten minutes.

Kim: Alright, see ya!

*Jack walks to the front door & leaves.*

*Kim jumps up & down then runs upstairs to change.*

-End of Episode 2-


	3. A True Date

*15 minutes later, Jack returns back to Kim's house.*  
*Kim is wearing a "Green Day" t-shirt and black jeans with open-toe ballerina flats.*  
*Jack is wearing an "Eddie Van Halen" t-shirt, blue jeans and green high tops.*  
Jack: Nice shirt, Kim.  
Kim: Thanks! You too!  
Jack: Shall we go?  
Kim: Yup!  
*The couple step outside the house, Kim locks the door & then the duo take eachother's hands.*

Jack: So...are you curious to know where I'm taking you?

Kim: Yes!

Jack: It's a surprise!

*A couple minutes later, Jack put his hands over Kim's eyes.*

Jack: Don't peek.

Kim: Haha! I won't.

*They finally reach their destination.*

Jack: Alright, we're here! Ready?

Kim: Yeah, Jack.

*Jack take his hands off of Kim's face & finds out that she's on the boardwalk that leads to an amusement park.*

Kim: Jack! This is awesome!

Jack: Yeah, I know. This was supposed to be Bree's birthday present but then, this and that happened, so I brought you instead.

*Kim hugs Jack tightly.*

Kim: I love you! Thanks!

Jack: I love you, too!

*Jack takes Kim into the park & pays the admission.*

*Jack & Kim go on roller coasters & then they go on the 'Zipper'. Kim held onto Jack's hand the entire time while she laughed and screamed at the same time.*

*They went on the Ferris Wheel.*

Jack: Are ya having fun, babe?

Kim: Totally! This is the best amusement park experience ever!

*Since Jack is sitting beside Kim, he puts his arm over her shoulder & she rests her head on his shoulder.*

Jack: How's your hand feeling?

Kim: It's feeling better, I mean, it doesn't hurt as much as it did before.

Jack: Hey, I know this is kind of a wrong time to ask this because this is technically our first date...

Kim: It's fine, ask me anything.

Jack: Do you think that I can get another ticket for your band's gig?

*Kim sits up.*

Kim: I would give you one but we could only get five tickets cause' they're expensive.

Jack: What about the fifth one?

Kim: I gave that to Rudy.

Jack: Damn it! It's my fault. I shouldn't have ripped up that pass. I'm sorry, Kim.

Kim: It's alright. I know you were pissed.

Jack: But now how can I see your gig?

*Kim put her hand Jack's shoulder, pulled him in & kissed him.*

*They pull away.*

Jack: What was that for?

Kim: Just cause' I love you & that I don't like to see you blame yourself.

Jack: Well, it is my-*gets cut off.*

Kim: I've got an idea!

Jack: What is it?

Kim: I can sneak you in!

Jack: How? The place is gonna be packed with security.

Kim: Hmmm...I know! You can hide in my bass drum case! I can just roll you in!

Jack: Roll?

Kim: The thing is kind of like a suitcase, with a lengthy handle & wheels.

Jack: You're a genius!

*Kisses her.*

*They pull away.*

Kim: *Giggles.* I know!

Jack: Wait! How are you going to get you bass drum in the building if I'm in the case?

Kim: We'll just hide that in a big box that we are taking with us, too!

Jack: What about your hand? Doesn't it hurt when you drum?

Kim: Kind of. I'm right handed so, it barley hurts unless I'm doing a drum roll or something.

*The Ferris Wheel rolled around & then they got off.*

*A couple hours later, when it was dark outside, Jack played one of those water gun games & won a really cute lion plushie.*

Jack: Here.

Kim: Aww...thanks, Jack. I love it, it's really cute!

Jack: No problem.

Kim: I think I'm going to name it...Leo.

Jack: Leo? That's a cool name. I have a cousin named Leo.

Kim: Cool, introduce me one day.

Jack: *Laughs.* Sure thing. Hey, uh, Kim?

Kim: Yeah, Jack?

Jack: There's one more place I want to take you.

Kim: Alright then, let's go!

*Jack takes Kim's hand and walk's to a firework park.*

Kim: Where are we? I can't see anything, it's so dark.

Jack: You'll see, in...3, 2, 1!

*Fireworks started to go off in every direction.*

Kim: Jack! This is amazing!

*Jack stood beside Kim.*

*Kim entwined her fingers into Jack's hand.*

Kim: Thank you, Jack.

Jack: No problem, Kim.  
*Kim turned to Jack & kissed him, like one of those epic firework kiss scenes in movies.*

*They pulled away & rested their foreheads on eachother's.*

-End of Episode 3-


	4. Another Party?

-Previously, J&K had their first date.-

-A week later, at the dojo.-

*Jack & Kim walk in hand in hand.*

Jerry: Hey! Hey! Hey!

Jack: Sup guys?

Milton: Just planning something...

Eddie: Yup! Nothing special.

Kim: Uh, alright. What are you planning?

Jerry: -High Pitched Voice- Nothing!

Jack: Come on, Jerry, just tell us.

Jerry: Like I said, it's nothing special.

*Kim pinches his ear.*

Jerry: Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! Let me just say that you're spoiling it for yourselves.

*Jack & Kim just shrugged.*

Milton: Well...in honor of your get together...

Eddie: We decided to throw you guys a party!

Jack: Oh! Nice, thanks!

Kim: That seems pretty cool! Thanks guys!

Jerry: No problem! We're kind of doing what we did before. Remember when we threw that party in the dojo?

*They all smile & nod their heads.*

Jerry: And how I got my head stuck in the wall?

*They all groan & nod their heads.*

Kim: WAIT!

J, J, M & E: What is it!?

Kim: It can't be this weekend!

Jerry: Why?

Kim: That's when my band is playing our gig.

Eddie: Oh yeah, we can just move it to Friday, which is a day before your gig & four hours after school's over.

Kim: Good idea!

Jack: So basically, it's the same thing, except this is for Kim & me?

*The guys nod.*

Kim: Cool! But wait...

Jack: What is it, Kim?

Kim: I don't want Bree, her friends or Donna Tobin to come.

Jerry: I understand Bree & her friends, but why Donna?

Kim: She's worse than Bree.

Jack: Don't worry, Kim, they won't invite them or Donna. Right guys?

E & M: Yeah, for sure!

Jerry: Alright. But I have a question for both of you.

Jack: What is it?

Jerry: How come you guys don't call eachother nicknames like, babe, baby, honey or sweetie? And how come you don't say Kimmy or Jackie?

*Jack & Kim look at eachother.*

Kim: Well, I'm not judging anyone, especially Jack, but I think couple nicknames are lame.

Jack: Same. I think they're tacky & stupid.

Eddie: What about when you get married, then what?

Kim: Dude! We just started dating a week ago, we're only 14 & what kind of question is that?

*Rudy comes out of his office.*

Rudy: I just wanted to tell you five that I can hear you from my office. I just wanted to tell you that you're NOT having a party in this dojo! Again!

*They all groan.*

Rudy: Unless I'm invited!

*Anxious*

Jerry: We were going to invite you in the first place, Rudy.

*Rudy jumps up & down.*

Kim: This is exactly how you acted when we told you Jack & I are dating a couple days ago.

Rudy: I know, I'm happier now! Party! Party! Par-tay!

*They all laugh.*

Rudy: Well, I'm going to go to the Fro Yo cart. Anybody want one?

Jack: I'll take a 'Blue Hawaii'.

(Lucky Star reference.)

Jerry: 'Smashing pumpkin!'

Eddie: 'Raspberry Riot!'

Milton: 'Lemon Lime'

Kim: And I'll take 'Rudy-Tudy Fresh 'n' Fruity'!

Rudy: Alrighty!

*Leaves.*

Kim: So what's the party theme gonna be?

Milton: Do we need a theme?

Kim: No, just asking.

Jack: Oh, come on guys.

Jerry: Well, maybe we can do a costume party.

Kim: Isn't that what Bree did for her party?

Eddie: Yeah, but we'll do it better!

Milton: But one thing is for sure, Milton David Krupnick will definitely have the best costume!

Jack: Uh huh, keep dreaming.

*They all laugh.*

Eddie: I just remembered something.

Kim: What is it?

Eddie: Since you & Jack are dating now, is he gonna come see the gig?

Kim: Well, duh!

Milton: How? Jack, I thought you didn't have a pass?

Kim: Me & the girls agreed to sneak him in.

Milton: Kim, isn't that breaking a few several laws?

Kim: I don't know. I don't pay attention to that crap. Anyways, Deanna's mom is taking us in her giant van. We can give you guys & Rudy a lift instead of your parents driving you.

*They all nodded.*

Jack: Okay, thanks a lot. Kim, what songs are you playing?

Kim: 'Na Na Na', 'Cancer', 'The End', 'Dead', 'Teenagers', 'Bulletproof Heart', 'Disenchanted', 'Famous Last Words' & 'Sleep' by MCR, 'The Great Escape' by Boys Like Girls, 'American Idiot', 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' & 'Letterbomb' by Green Day, 'crushcrushcrush', 'The Only Exception' & 'That's What You Get' by Paramore & then the rest are original songs.

Na Na Na: watch?v=Zm8xIo_2Aok

Cancer: watch?v=byVA-YfNxds

The End + Dead: watch?v=7PsLuJ8GTaY

Teenagers: watch?v=updoMIHMBbU

Bulletproof Heart: watch?v=seFu9fQ_-FI

Disenchanted: watch?v=nJZhYpXlFls

Famous Last Words: watch?v=zzLKMtY04lE

Sleep: watch?v=2oHShap1jM0

The Great Escape: watch?v=JGPgxoIPY6Q

American Idiot: watch?v=3XlqudTC-I

Wake Me Up When September Ends: watch?v=jVO8sUrs-Pw

Letterbomb: watch?v=sX3ve_1vRA8

crushcrushcrush: watch?v=ei8hPkyJ0bU

The Only Exception: watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls&feature=relmfu

That's What You Get: watch?v=1kz6hNDlEEg&feature=relmfu

J, J, M & E: Sweet!

*Rudy comes back in, carrying all of their Fro Yo's carefully.*

Rudy: Okay, guys! Come get yours before I accidently drop it.

*They all run up to Rudy & take their Fro Yo's.*

J, J, K, M & E: Thanks, Rudy!

Rudy: When is the party anyways?

Kim: This Friday, it's a costume party!

Rudy: Okay, cool! I'll be in my office.

*Goes into the office.*

Jack: We shouldn't wear the same costumes that we wore to Bree's party.

Jerry: Yeah, we should go get new ones!

Jack: Okay, good. Do you guys wanna go to Falafel's?

*They all nod.*

Jack: Alright, Rudy, we're going to Falafel's wanna come?

Rudy: -From his office. - No thanks, be back soon though. We can go costume shopping.

Jack: Alright, see ya.

*Puts arm around Kim as she puts her arm around his waist.*

*They all leave.*

-End of Episode 4-


	5. Dedicated To Kim

-On the day of the party. 5:50 PM-

-At the dojo.-

*Everyone is in their costumes.*

Jack: Wow! Everyone looks great! Especially Kim.

**(Costumes on my Profile!)**

*Hugs Kim from behind.*

Kim: Aww...thanks Jack. You look great too! So do you guys!

Eddie: Thanks! Are you excited for tomorrow?

Jerry: What's happening tomorrow?

Kim: It's my bands gig, you idiot!

Jerry: Right.

*Kim shakes her head.*

Jack: I wonder what's taking Rudy so long. He's been in his office for half an hour.

Milton: Rudy! Come out! We want to see your costume!

Rudy: -From his office.- Can I at least get a drum roll?

*Kim walks over to the bench and does a drum roll with her fingers.*

Rudy: TADA!

*Rudy jumps out of his office wearing his Bobby Wasabi costume.*

Jack: Wow. Just, wow.

Rudy: It's pretty accurate if you ask me.

Kim: Uh huh.

Jack: Well, anyway. Let's just turn on t-*gets cut off.*

Kim: Look outside!

*Everyone looks outside and see's a mile long line up to get into the party.*

Jerry: It's not even six yet!

Jack: Whatever, it's ten before six. Let's just let them in before they start leaving.

Kim: Thanks again for throwing this party for Jack and I.

Jack: Yeah, thanks!

E, J & M: No problem.

*Milton walks over to the doors and begins to let people in while Eddie starts the music.*

*About a good ten minutes into the party, they are about to close the door's but then...*

?: WAIT A MINUTE!

Milton: Oh my God!

*Eddie spots Milton talking to someone and then trots over to them. He then see's who it is.*

Eddie: Why are you here?!

?: Isn't it obvious?! There's a party going on!

Eddie: Uh, Milton?

Milton: Yeah?

Eddie: Keep her out! I'm gonna go tell Jack and Kim.

Milton: M'kay.

*Eddie runs through the crowd of people to find Jack and Kim.*

Eddie: Jack! Kim!

*He finally spots them dancing by Grace, Deanna, Jenna, Julie, Brody and Jerry.*

Eddie: Jack! Kim! There you are!

*Jack turns from his friends and see's Eddie.*

Jack: Eddie? What's wrong?

Eddie: Bree's here!

Kim: There is NO WAY she is ruining this party!

*Kim stormed off to find Bree.*

Jack: Kim! Wait! Don't do anything that will but you in the slammer!

*Begins chasing after her, as well as Eddie and Jerry.*

*Their confused friends just shrug and continue dance.*

-With Kim & Bree.-

Kim: What the hell are YOU doing HERE!?

Bree: Wow, Kim! You really are stupid! I came here to see MY boyfriends of course!

Kim: Boyfriend!? What the hell are you going on about?!

Bree: Jack! You retard!

Jack: Bree! You're NOT my girlfriend anymore! Kim is!

You're not welcome here anymore! So just leave!

Bree: Don't be so rude, Jacky.

*Then to everyone's shock, Bree walked up to Jack and kissed him. On the lips.*

*Jack tried to push Bree off. His eyes were wide and he looked at Kim, who looked like she was going to explode.*

Kim: GET THE F**K OFF MY BOYFRIEND!

*Kim grabbed Bree's waist and pulled her off Jack and threw her to the ground.*

Jack: That was disgusting! What the hell, Bree!?

*Begins spitting and wiping his mouth with his hands.*

Kim: Get out! Now! Get out, Bree!

*Bree pulled herself up to her feet and slapped Kim hard across the face.*

Kim: Oh. That's. IT!

*Kim sprang at Bree and they fell on the floor. Kim pulled her hair.*

Bree: OW!

*Bree flipped them over so Kim was on the bottom and punched her in the boob. By this point everyone was watching.*

*Kim flipped them back over and punched her in the face repeatedly.*

*Bree sat up, punched her in the face and bit Kim on the shoulder.*

Kim: UGH! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?

*Kim grabs the back of her head and yanks her hair.*

*Jack pulls Kim off Bree and holds her back by pinning her arms behind her.*

*Bree stood up. She took of her high-heel and tried the jab Kim with it but the guys grabbed her arms.*

Kim: WANNA TRY THAT AGAIN, BITCH!?

Bree: BRING IT ON KARATE RAT!

*Rudy runs over to them.*

Rudy: Alright! That's enough you two!

*The guys push Bree out of the dojo and just like last time, everyone began to leave because of the fight.*

Jerry: No! Come back! We didn't even play "I'm Swag, You're Not!" yet!

*The dojo looked like it did ten minutes ago. Empty and quiet.*

People still in the Dojo: Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Kim, Rudy, Julie, Deanna, Jenna, Grace and Brody.

Jack: Are you okay, Kim!?

*Turned Kim around and looked at her.*

*Kim had a red mark across her face. Her shoulder had a bleeding wound framed by teeth indentations. Her makeup was smudged and she had a bleeding nose, finished off by a black eye.*

Kim: Yeah, Jack. I feel fine. Are you okay?

*Jack's eyes widened.*

Jack: Don't EVER do that again! You're not okay! You're hurt! C'mon, your shoulder is bleeding. She must've eaten of a piece of skin.

*Jack takes Kim to Rudy's office and the gang looks around the dojo.*

Jerry: Well, everything is trashed again.

Deanna: We'll stay and help you clean up.

Eddie: Really?

Grace: Yeah! For sure!

*They begin to clean up and take about the band's gig the next day.*

-With Jack and Kim.-

*They are sitting on the couch while Jack is putting Peroxide on Kim's wound.*

Kim: Jack! It stings!

Jack: I know, Kim. I'm sorry.

Kim: It's alright. At least my eye doesn't hurt as much. My nose is cleaned up and my hand surprisingly feels better. Thanks for hel-*gets cut off.*

Jack: Kim?

Kim: Uh, yeah?

Jack: I'm sorry she kissed me in front of you.

Kim: It's fine. It's not your fault. But there is one more thing I want to do.

Jack: And what's that?

Kim: This.

*She leaned over and kissed Jack on the lips.*

*She pulls away.*

Kim: Just to cover up her kiss.

Jack: Thanks. But…just one more.

*He pulls Kim onto his lap and kisses her. She places her hands on his jawbone and pulls herself closer to him. Jack grabs Kim's waist and pulls her so close that there is no more space between their bodies.*

*Jack licks Kim's bottom lip for permission to enter her mouth and she grants it. He explores her mouth with his tongue. Kim runs her hands down Jack chest and massaged his six-pack. Jack pulled away and began to kiss and nibble on Kim's neck. She moaned.*

*The door opens.*

Jenna: Guys, we are cou-SORRY!

*Jack and Kim pull away and look at Jenna.*

Jenna: SORRY! I'm so sorry! I should've knocked.

Kim: It's alright, Jenna. What did you need?

Jenna: Well, I was just about to ask if you guys could help clean up.

Jack: Oh, yeah. Sure.

*Kim gets up off of Jack and both walk out of Rudy's office.*

Jack: Wait! Eddie!

*Jack runs over to Eddie and whispers something in his ear. Eddie nods repeatedly.*

*Jack runs over to Kim.*

Jack: Do you have your 'Danger Days' CD?

Kim: Always.

*Kim opens her locker and take out a stack of rock CD's. She sorts through them.*

Kim: Black Parade…Brand New Eyes…Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge…21st Century Breakdown…American Idiot…Ah! Here is it! Danger Days.

Jack: Thanks, Kim.

*Kisses her cheek.*

*Jack runs up to Eddie's DJ equipment and picks up the microphone.*

Jack: This party has been the best and the craziest party I have ever been to! So, in honour of my beautiful girlfriend, Kim, I would like to dedicate this song to her. Scarecrow by her one of her favorite bands, My Chemical Romance!

*Jack opens the CD cover and put in the CD and skips to track 9.*

*Jack runs to Kim and takes her hand.*

Jack: May I have this dance, m'lady?

*Kim giggles.*

Kim: Well, of course you can.

*Everyone else looks at eachother, shrugs and begins to dance. Julie and Milton, Jenna and Jerry, Grace and Eddie, Deanna and Brody. Rudy shrugged and danced by himself, weirdly.*

Kim: Thanks, Jack. I love you.

Jack: No problem, Kim. I love you too.

*Kim rested her head on Jack's shoulder.*

Jack: I can't wait till tomorrow.

Kim: Same.

*Jack pulls Kim's body closer to him. She lifts her head and kissed him. He kissed back.*

*They pulled away and continued dancing.*

-End of Episode 5-


	6. Play Something For Me

**Jack & Kim:**

**A Kickin' Love Story**

**EP6 S2**

"**Play Something For Me"**

-FINALLY! THE DAY OF KIM'S GIG!-

-In the dojo.-

-Outfit links are in the description.-

Deanna: Doooo-reee-miiii-faaa-soooo-laaaaa-tiii-dooo!

-Breathes- How was that, Kim?

Kim: Perfect, as always!

Deanna: Thanks, Kim!

Jack: You guys are gonna kill it!

Kim: Now, THAT'S what I like to hear!

*Kim wraps her arms around Jack and Jack pulls her hips to make contact with his and then kiss with passion.*

*Grace clears her throat a few seconds later.*

*Jack and Kim pull away.*

Grace: Sorry to interrupt your tongue-tasting session, but we need to figure out who's pulling the bass drum case with Jack in it into the dressing room.

Kim: I thought I was going to do it.

Deanna: You have to take in the hi-hat and toms, though.

Kim: Oh yeah...sorry Jack.

Jack: It's all good.

Kim: So, other than Jack, who's strong?

*Jerry and Jenna raise their hands.*

Both: I am!

*They look at eachother, look away quickly, smile and blush.*

Kim: Uh, ahaha! Okay! Both of you can push the bass drum case in.

Jack: Oh, c'mon! I'm not fat.

Kim: Jack, I don't mean it in a bad way, but you're heavy.

Jack: I guess you're right.

*Kim walked over to Jack and attempted to pick him up. She failed by only getting him about 5 centimetres of the floor.*

Kim: See?

Jack: Yup.

Deanna: Jack, come here.

*Jack shrugs and walks over to Deanna.*

Jack: Yeah, Deanna?

Deanna: Let's see if they can move the case.

Jack: Alright.

*Jack climbs into the case.*

Kim: Jack?

Jack: Yeah, babe?

Kim: Are you sure you can breathe? I mean th-did you just call me 'babe'?

Jack: Yeah...is that weird?

Kim: Of course not...babe.

*Jack smirks.*

Deanna: Okay, I'm going to close it.

*Jack squeezes even more inside the case and Deanna shuts it.*

Kim: Jack?! Can you breathe!?

Jack: Yeah, babe. I can, just fine.

Kim: Okay, good.

Deanna: Jerry, Jenna. Come here.

*They both walk over to Deanna and the case.*

Deanna: Now, see if you can move it.

*They both pulled on the straps on the hard case and begin to pull it.*

Jerry: Yeah, I'm fine. How about you, Jen?

Jenna: Huh? Oh! Yeah, I-I'm fine! *Blushes.*

Kim: Hey, uh, Jenna can you come here for a minute?

*Jenna lets go of the case and walks over to Kim.*

Jenna: What is it, Kim?

Kim: -Whispers- Do you like Jerry or something?

Jenna: Huh?! What me?! Pfft! N-no...Why? Is it that obvious?

Kim: Sorta. I think he likes you too!

Jenna: YES!

*Throws fist up in the air.*

*All the guys look at them.*

Kim: Uh...

Jenna: Nevermind.

*Walks away smiling and thinking about Jerry.*

*They begin to hear banging.*

*Jerry screams.*

Jerry: OH NO! IT'S MYERS! SOMEBODY HIDE ME!

*Jerry runs up to Eddie and crouches behind him to hide himself.*

Jack: GUYS! CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME OUT?!

Kim: Jerry! That isn't Myers, its Jack!

*Kim quickly runs over to the bass drum case and opens it up.*

Kim: Jack!? Are you okay? I'm so sorry!

Jack: Yeah! Kim, I'm fine. Don't worry.

*Kim smiles and hugs Jack.*

Eddie: Well...this is awkward.

Milton: Hey, guys?

Jack: Yeah, Milton?

Milton: Where's Rudy? He was supposed to be here an hour ago.

Rudy (From outside the dojo.): LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...!

Jack: Does that answer your question?

*Rudy walks in the dojo in slow motion.*

Kim: Uh...Rudy? What the heck are you wearing?

Eddie: Yeah, dude. What's with all the studs and spikes and...is that eyeliner?

*Rudy looks down at his clothes and then up at the gang.*

Rudy: Jerry told me to wear this.

Jerry: No entiendo nada.

Kim: Forget it. Rudy, you look fine. But you know, you could've just brought you entire outfit there.

Rudy: Why would I?

Kim: Cause' we're not leaving for another 2 hours.

Rudy: Dang. Well...I'm just, you know, gonna change. This stuff is heavy anyways.

*Walks into boys change room.*

Kim: Well...we have about an hour and a half to kill before we have to start loading the van. So...what do you guys want to do?

Jenna: Hey! I have an idea!

Deanna: What is it, Jenna?

Jenna: Can we play something for the guys?

Kim: Uh, I don't know. I kind of wanted them to hear us play at the concert.

Jack: C'mon, Kim. We've heard you play before.

Kim: Well...do you guys want to?

*Jenna, Grace and Deanna nod.*

Kim: Do you think that we'll get in trouble from the noise? I mean with the drums and the amps-*gets cut off.*

Jack: Kim.

*Cups his hands around her cheeks.*

Jack: Babe, play something for me.

*Kim smiles.*

Kim: Alright. Screw the rules of the mall.

*The band smiles and grabs their instruments.*

*Kim takes her drumsticks out of her duffel bag by the band's equipment. Grace plugged her bass into the amp and Deanna and Jenna plugged their guitar's. Deanna put the microphone on the stand.*

Deanna: Check, 1, 2. Lalalalaaaa...okay. Great!

*Deanna turns around.*

Deanna: You guys set?

*They nod and Deanna turns back to the guys.*

Deanna: Wait!

*Turns back around.*

Deanna: Um...what song?

Jenna: Basket Case?

Grace: Nuclear Family?

Kim: Nice Guys Finish Last?

Deanna: *Laughs.* Those are all Green Day song's. It's hard to choose, so...wanna play an MCR song!

Kim: Yeah! How bout' their new song, Boy Division? We've been practicing that a lot.

*They all nod and Deanna turns back to the guys.*

Deanna: Okay, guys. We are going to play a brand new song by My Chemical Romance. It's called 'Boy Division'!

*Rudy bursts out the change room with his eyeliner running down his face and wearing his Gi.*

Rudy: What did I miss?

Jack: Nothing much. They're going to play Boy Division.

*Rudy stands beside Milton, in front of the band.*

*They all take their final positions and begin to play.*

*The guys nod their head's to the music.*

*When they finish, the guys burst with applause and cheers.*

*Kim stands up runs to Jack.*

Kim: Did you like it?

*Smiling.*

Jack: Of course I did. You guys are amazing.

*Hugs Kim.*

Kim: Thanks, Jack.

*Jerry runs up to the three girls.*

Jerry: That was swawesome, chica's.

Jenna: Thanks, Jerry.

*Bites lip.*

Jerry: No problemo, Señorita.

*Jenna giggles.*

-About an hour and a half later, Jenna's mom came and parked the van right in front of the dojo.-

Rudy: Uh, Jenna?

Jenna: Yeah?

Rudy: You know, your mom is probably gonna get into trouble. She's not allowed to bring her van into the actual mall...

Jenna: Sorry about that, Rudy. My mom kind of...goes by her own rules.

Rudy: Oh. I guess that would make sense.

*Nods.*

*Jenna's mom climbs out of the van.*

(I kind of pictured her mom. She would look like Danielle Harris.)

*Jack leans over to Kim.*

Jack: -Whispers- Wow, Jenna's mom looks really young to be a mom.

Kim: -Whispers- Yeah, uh...her mom kind of had Jenna when she was fourteen...she's twenty-eight now...

Jack: Well...we won't make that mistake.

*Kim playfully slaps his shoulder.*

Jenna's mom: Hey!

Jenna: Hey, mom!

Jenna's mom: Hey, Jen. Hey Kim, Deanna and Grace.

K, D & G: Hey Tatum!

*Tatum walks up to the guys.*

Tatum: Hey, what's up? I'm Tatum, Jenna's mom obviously. Nice to meet you all.

*Sticks out hand.*

*The guys shake her hand, one by one*

Kim: Well...we should start loading the van now.

Tatum: Yup!

*Walks over to the van and opens the back up.*

-Ten minutes later, they had everything in the van. They all got into the van while Rudy locked up the dojo. The gang squished in the van with all the equipment.-

*There was no more room for Kim or Jenna so, Kim sat on Jack's lap and Jenna sat on Jerry's. And uhh...they both felt something rise in their pants...*

-A couple minutes later, they were all on their way to the building where the gig will be.-

-End of Episode 6-


	7. Misunderstandings

-The gang arrives at the building.-  
*Tatum parks by the side of the building.*  
Tatum: Alright, guys. We're here!  
*Milton pulls open the van door and hops out. Everybody follows.*  
Kim: Alright. We can start taking the instruments out.  
Grace: Okay, Jerry, Milton and Eddie take out the drums. Deanna, get your guitar. Rudy, get Jenna's guitar and I'll get my bass. Jack, get the case and Tatum? Can you park van in a parking space when we're done? I don't want you to get a ticket.  
Tatum: No problem there, Grace.  
Jenna: Hey, what can I do?  
Tatum: Can you go find the side entrance? We can take the equipment through there.  
Jenna: Alright, mom.  
*Jenna walks around the building. She finds a GIANT line up. Full of screaming fans. She slowly backs away so none of them will notice her.*  
*She then walks the other way and finds the side entrance where there are two giant guards. Jenna cautiously walks up to them.*  
Jenna: Hello, Mr...*Looks at the name tags.*Mr. Lozinski and Mr. Zmewsky! Can you please open the doors?  
*They don't move.*  
Jenna: Hello?  
*Still nothing.*  
*She sighs.*  
Jenna: Jeez. I'm the guitarist of Angel Wing...  
*The guard's eyes widen and then they nod. They pull open the doors.*  
Jenna: Thanks.  
*They just look at her.*  
Jenna: Okay, well...we're going to bring in the stuff now. Bye.  
*Walks away quickly.*  
-Back with the gang.-  
Jerry: Watch it, Milton!  
Milton: Jerry, I wouldn't be talking. Hold the drum properly!  
Kim: Will you two shut it! Gimme that!  
*Takes the drum away.*  
Kim: Crap, this is sorta heavy.  
*Puts it on the ground gently.*  
Tatum: Where is that big box that you guys were talking about putting the drum in?  
Rudy: Over here, Tatum.  
*Hands the box over.*  
Tatum: Thanks, Rudy.  
*Jenna returns.*  
Jenna: Well...those guards are certainly dandy. Anyways, we should probably get Jack inside the case and take the equipment into the building.  
*Jack moves the case over to Jerry and Jenna.*  
Jerry: Okay, dude. Get in.  
*Jack opens the case and steps in.*  
Kim: Just take him to my dressing room.  
Jenna: Gotcha covered, Kim.  
Jack: See ya inside, Kim.  
*Kim waves.*

Rudy: Haaa…I will never understand teenage relationships these days.  
*Jenna closes the case and they begin to roll.*  
*They reach the doors.*  
Jenna: Hello again, Mr. Lozinski and Mr. Zmewsky.  
*They ignore her.*  
Jerry: Well...we'll be going inside now.  
*They walk inside and take it to Kim's dressing room.*  
*They open it up and Jack gets out.*  
Jenna: Alright, Jack. Just chill here until we get everything on stage.  
Jack: Okay.  
*Jenna turns to leave but then turns back.*  
Jenna: Oh! Before I forget, here.  
*She took a black sharpie out of her back jean pocket and drew and 'X' on Jack's hand.*  
Jack: What's this for?  
Jenna: If anyone that works here asks, just show them the 'X'. They draw it on the ticket holder's hand.  
Jack: Oh, okay. Thanks Jenna.  
Jenna: No problem.  
*Jerry and Jenna leave.*  
*Jack begins to look around.*  
*He see's all the Paramore, Green Day, Kung Fu Lighting, My Chemical Romance, Nirvana, Pearl Jam (ect.) posters in her dressing room.*  
Jack: Wow.  
*He notices a small purple book on her table and walks up to it.*  
Jack: This must be Kim's journal.  
*Jack looks around then picks up the journal. He begins to flip through the pages.*  
Jack: Ah! Here is the latest one.  
It said:  
_I can't get over how cool my dressing room is! I never would have thought that I'd get something like this. So, anyways. I wanted to talk about Jack. I just love him sooo much! I can't let go of him. I made myself look like an idiot when I left the cafeteria that one day crying. I'm so stupid! But anyways, I still have one secret that I will never tell Jack. I will never tell you either, Journal. It's too personal and bad. Jack can't find out. He'll think that I'm crazy. I did it right after I left the cafeteria. Nobody was home, so I went out to the store. When I came back, I had "Jimmy" with me. I had to relieve myself. So, that's exactly what I did. It hurt but it felt good. I had to find something to cover up any evidence. I also did it a couple days ago. You're probably wondering, "Yeah, I don't know what you did, Kim, but whatever it is...why are you doing it now? You're finally dating Jack."  
When he took me out on that AMAZING date, I felt like crap because I didn't do enough for him.  
He was putting more work into this relationship than I was.  
Even though it was out first date, I still felt bad. So, I took Jimmy out again. I'll never tell Jack. He'd break up with me because I'm this crazy. I haven't told anyone else about it. Well...I told Jenna, Grace and Deanna. But the situation itself, well, that's only in-between me and Jimmy. My poor Jimmy. It's so small but so cute. Jack had been treating me like a princess ever since we started dating. After our first date, I decided to stop. I put Jimmy away and only used it for important purposes. But over all...my body is cove-  
_*Jack dropped the journal when he heard someone coming.*  
*He quickly picked it up and put it back on the table and bent down to make it look like he was tying his shoelaces.*  
Kim: Hey, Jack. We got everything inside. Can you help us put together the drums?  
Jack: Oh, okay. I'll help.  
Kim: Hey, what's wrong?  
Jack: It's nothing, okay. Just...go.  
*Kim frowns.*  
Kim: Jack...is there...something you need to tell me?  
Jack: No! Okay!? Just GO! And plus! There is something YOU'RE hiding from ME! Just leave me alone?  
*Kim starts to tear up.*  
Kim: Okay.  
*Runs away quickly.*  
*Jack plunks himself down on the couch and rests his head in his hands.*  
*Deanna, Jenna and Grace run in.*  
Grace: Hey! What did you do to Kim!?  
Jack: You all know.  
Jenna: What are you talking about?!  
*Jack stands up.*  
Jack: Who the hell is Jimmy?!  
Grace: Didn't Kim tell you?  
Jack: No! But it's obvious she's been cheating on me with that Jimmy guy!  
Deanna: SHUT UP, JACK!  
Jack: Care to explain who Jimmy is then?  
Deanna: This isn't funny, nor is it a joke. You better listen up.  
Grace: Deanna, no. Don't tell him. We promised Kim.  
Jenna: Grace. If we want to save their relationship, we'll have to tell him.  
*Grace thinks then nods in agreement.*  
*Deanna takes a breath.*  
Jack: Well...  
Deanna: Jimmy isn't...a person, Jack.  
Jack: Huh? What is he then?  
Grace: Jimmy is Kim's...pocket knife.  
*Jack's eyes widen.*  
Jack: Why does she have a pocket knife?  
Jenna: Jack, did you read Kim's journal?  
Jack: I...Uhhh...yeah...I did. I'm sorry.  
Deanna: It's alright. Kim has a pocket knife because when you guys were fighting when Bree and you were dating, Kim cut her arms, her chest and her legs.  
*Jack's heart stops and he begins to cry.*  
Grace: Holy crap...you're...crying...  
Jack: I know.  
Jenna: Jack, please. Talk to Kim.  
Jack: I'm a bad boyfriend.  
Deanna: No, you're not. You just thought about it wrong.  
*Jack wiped away his tears.*  
Grace: Jack, we are gonna go get her, okay?  
Jack: Okay.  
*They leave.*  
-A couple minutes later.-  
*Jack is sitting against the wall, thinking. And hiding his face.*  
Kim: I'm not mad because you read my journal. I just want to get that cleared up.  
*Jack looks up to find Kim in the doorway.*  
Kim: I'm sorry, Jack. It's not your fault. I should've told you.  
Jack: No! Kim!  
*Jack stood up and walks up to her and hugged im tightly and began sobbing again.*  
Jack: I'm the worst boyfriend ever, Kim! I'm sorry! I should've known that you are faithful enough to not cheat. I'm a retard!  
*Kim remembers when Jack told her that he was the worst best friend ever.*

Kim: Jack, its okay. It's not your fault. I should've told you. I just call my pocket knife Jimmy because of the company that made it. I said that it was small and cute, well…because it is small and cute. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. I never had and never thought I'd think of it this way before but…I'm glad that you know the truth now. I didn't think I had done enough when you took me to the amusement park, so, I cut my arms. I cut my legs and chest when you ripped the ticket. Before I didn't know if you would ever be my friend again. So many boys have played with my heart in the past and now I just didn't know what to do. I did think that you'd break up with me if you ever found out about my cuts. You'd think I am crazy or suicidal. I'm sor-*gets cut off.*

*Jack pulls Kim in and kisses her with so much passion.*

*Jack pulls away.*

Jack: No matter what happens, I will never leg you go. You will always be mine and I will always be yours. You have to know that I don't care if you give me nothing. I just want you to be fulfilled and satisfied and happy. I love you and only you and always will love you.

Kim: Thanks, Jack. I will always love you too.

*They hug then pull away.*

*Silence…*

*As if on cue, they both start making out hardcore.*

*Jack pulls Kim back and falls to the floor, but they don't care. They just keep kissing. Jack licked Kim's lip for permission and jammed his tongue in her mouth. They both fault for dominance. Jack won and then took over.*

*Kim grabbed fistfuls of Jack's hair and pulled herself so close to him she could feel his 'friend' saying hi.*

*Suddenly the load speaker came on. It was the gang.*

Jerry: Can we please play Kung Fu Lighting?

Milton: No!

Jenna: Jack and Kim, plea-*gets cut off.*Wow!

Grace: Are you guys okay?

Deanna: Jerry! Get off Jenna!

Jerry: Relax, I just fell.

Jenna: It's okay, Jerry.

Jerry: Here *Sticks out his hand.*

Jenna: Thanks.

Jerry: Anything for you. *Winks.*

Jenna: *Giggles.* Jack and Kim. Please come onto the stage.

*They both broke away. Panting like crazy.*

Jack: That was awesome.

Kim: Hell yeah!

Jack: Let's go, beautiful.

Kim: Alright, handsome.

*They get up and run to the stage, hand in hand.*

*About fifteen minutes later, the guards started to let the fans in.*

*The guys, Rudy and Tatum took their spots in the front row.*

*The band began to play the songs.*

*Jenna screamed into a microphone on stage that she loved Jerry. He hopped onto the stage and kissed her.*

*Security tackled him but they all laughed.*

*The entire show went great and the band did a meet and greet with the fans outside. About three hours later, everyone had cleared out. The band took back all the equipment and the guards locked up the building and went home.

The gang hopped into the van and Milton pulled the door close.*

*Like before, Jenna sat on Jerry's lap and began to talk about how they should become a couple and Kim sat on Jack's lap and he started to whisper in her ear, making her shiver.* Tatum fired up the van and drove to McDonalds to get some food.*

*About half an hour later, they left.*

Jenna: Hey mom, can we have an after party?

Tatum: Jenna. It's 2:18 am, I'm tired and I can't get the entire "I'M IN LOVE WITH JERRY MARTINEZ!" thing out of my head. Plus, Rudy fell asleep.

Jenna: Fine.

Tatum: Next time, Jen.

Jenna: Okay, thanks mom.

Kim: It wouldn't matter to me anyways.

Deanna: Why?

Jack: Oh, Kim didn't tell you? She's staying at my house for three weeks.

*Their eyes widen.*

Grace: What? Why?

Kim: Well…after that disaster of a party, me and Jack walked home after we all slow danced. He found a note from his parents. They're gonna be in Canada for the next three weeks so, he invited me to stay the three weeks.

Grace: Oh, okay. Just…don't do anything funny.

*They all laughed as Tatum continued to drive.*

-End of Episode 7-


	8. Play The Game,Serve The Pain

-The morning after the gig.-  
*The girls are waiting in Deanna's garage for Kim to go to the mall.*  
Deanna: Where the hell is Kim? She's half an hour late.  
Jenna: Calm down, Deanna. She's probably on her way.  
Grace: Nope.  
Jenna: Huh?  
Grace: Look. There she is.  
*They Jenna and Deanna turn to see Kim limping up the driveway towards the garage with her legs squeezed together.*  
Kim: Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late.  
Deanna: Nah, it's all good.  
Grace: So...  
Kim: What?  
*They all stand up and drag Kim to the couch.*  
Jenna: Details now!  
Kim: About what?  
Deanna: You know!  
Grace: Last night with Jack!  
Kim: You guys aren't seriously gonna do this everytime I stay at Jack's house, are you?  
Grace: Well, duh! Of course we are!  
Deanna: Details, details!  
Kim: Well...here is something important I need to tell you guys.  
Jenna: I bet there was a Makeout session!  
Deanna: Hell yeah!  
Grace: When isn't there?  
Kim: Guys?  
Jenna: With tongue or what?  
Deanna: Probably!  
Grace: By this point in their relationship you use tongue when you kiss.  
Kim: Guys...?  
Deanna: Jack definitely pulled her onto his lap!  
Jenna: And something popped up when he did.  
Grace: Hahaha! You're so gross!  
Jenna: What can I say? My mom is just as perverted as I am!  
Deanna: Your mom? That's a go-*gets cut off.*  
Kim: GUYS!?  
*They all look at her sheepishly.*  
Grace: *Scratches the back of her head.* Hehehee...sorry, Kim.  
J & D: Yeah, sorry.  
Kim: Nah, its okay. But, there is something I need to tell you guys.  
Deanna: What is it?  
Kim: Before I tell you, you guys have to **PROMISE** not to tell **ANYBODY**. What I'm about to tell you can ruin my life if it got out...  
Jenna: My lips are sealed.  
Grace: I will give you full permission to karate chop my head off if I told.  
Deanna: Cross my heart and hope to freaking die.  
*They all smile at her.*  
*Kim smiles back.*  
Deanna: Now...spill.  
*Kim nods.*  
Kim: Well...last night...  
*They all look at her with wide eyes.*  
*Kim inhales and exhales.*  
Kim: Jack and I had sex.  
*They all stared at her in disbelief.*  
Deanna: You...did it?  
Jenna: You...sealed the deal?  
Grace: You...f**ked?  
*They all looked at Grace.*  
Grace: What? That's what my sister says...  
Deanna: Did it hurt?  
Kim: At first, yeah.  
Jenna: For the love of Billie Joe Armstrong...PLEASE tell me you used protection.  
Kim: Yeah, we did.  
Jenna: Good.  
Grace: Wait...where did you get the protection?  
Kim: Uhh...Jack got it...from his parent's room...  
Grace: *Nods slowly.* Interesting.  
Deanna: Well...what happened?  
Kim: Well...it didn't happen right after we got back.  
Jenna: Oh, that's good, then.  
Kim: Okay, well Tatum dropped us off, obviously.  
**Flashback**  
Tatum: You guys have a goodnight. I'll see you later this week.  
Kim: Thanks, Tatum!  
Jack: Yeah, thanks!  
Tatum: No problem!  
Deanna: See you guys!  
Jenna: Goodnight, lovebirds!  
Grace: Later, dude and dudette!  
Jerry: Peace out, muchachos!  
Eddie: Bye, guys!  
Milton: Let the angels be with you!  
*They all look at him.*  
Milton: Hey! At least I'm not the one who's snoring. *Points to Rudy.*  
All: Bye!  
*Tatum drives away.*  
Jack: Wow. That was a long goodbye.  
Kim: Yeah.  
*Jack puts his arm around Kim's waste.*  
Jack: I decided not to call you babe anymore.  
Kim: Why?  
Jack: I thought you'd like darling better.  
Kim: Yeah! I do actually!  
Jack: Let's go then, darling.  
Kim: Alright, darling. *Giggles.*  
*They both walk together to Jack's front door. He opens it then they step inside.*  
Kim: Jack?  
Jack: Yeah?  
Kim: I'm gonna go take a quick shower. I'm all sweaty and gross.  
Jack: Oh, alright.  
*Kim runs upstairs and then goes into the guest room.*  
*She took out a 'Snow Patrol' t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts and went into the bathroom.*  
*She stripped down and turned the shower on.*  
*She screamed.*  
Jack: -From downstairs.- KIM?! ARE YOU OKAY!?  
*Jack ran upstairs and burst into the bathroom.*  
*His mouth dropped open when he saw Kim laying on the floor dead.*  
Just kidding.  
*His mouth dropped open when he saw Kim with a fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. She was shivering and her hair was wet.*  
Kim: The water is freezing cold.  
Jack: Oh. I thought you got hurt.  
Kim: No, I'm fine.  
*Jack suddenly realized that his eyes were scanning Kim's body and curves.*  
Kim: Like what you see?  
*Jack nodded.*  
*To Kim's surprise, Jack quickly walked up to Kim and kissed her fiercely.*  
*Kim jumped up and wrapped her legs around Jack (with the towel still wrapped around her body)*  
*Jack held her up with his arms then put her down on the counter in the bathroom, still kissing her.*  
*He pulled away and began to kiss and suck on her neck, sure to leave a hickey.*  
*A couple minutes later, Jack and Kim pull away. They begin to pant.*  
Kim: Wow.  
Jack: Kim, I...  
Kim: What?  
Jack: I...love you.  
Kim: -Laughs.- Jack, I know. I love you, too.  
Jack: Haha, you better take a shower now, you know, before you freeze to death.  
Kim: Right.  
*Jack pecks her lips once and leaves.*  
*Kim drops the towel and reaches in the shower (which she left the water running) The water was warm so, she went back in.*  
-A couple minutes, she was finished. Kim went to Jack's room to find him lying on his bed watching 'Drag Me To Hell'-  
Kim: Jack?!  
*Pouts*  
Jack: Huh? Oh, hey Kim. I didn't see you there.  
Kim: What the hell!?  
Jack: What?  
Kim: How could you start watching Drag Me To Hell without me?  
Jack: Oh, Kim. Such a drama queen.  
Kim: I'll kill you.  
Jack: No you won't.  
*Smirks.*  
Kim: Yeah, you're right.  
Jack: I am.  
*Kim walks over to Jack and lies down beside him. She puts her head on his chest and puts an arm around him. Jack puts his arms around Kim and pets her hair.*  
*A couple minutes later, Kim's phone began to ring.*  
*Her ringtone was the song 'Longview' by Green Day. She began to sing along to it.*  
Kim: I sit around and watch the tube but, nothing's on.  
*Jack looks at Kim, who's getting into the song.*  
I change the channels for an hour or two.  
Twiddle my thumbs just for a bit.  
I'm sick of all the same old shit.  
In a house with unlocked doors.  
And I'm f**king lazy...  
*Jack chuckles when Kim realizes that her phone was ringing.*  
Kim: Whoops, I didn't answer it.  
Jack: Ah, leave it. You're a great singer.  
Kim: Huh? Oh, what me? Thanks, Jack.  
Jack: I wonder who was calling anyways.  
*It begins to ring again.*  
Kim: Whoever it is, they really want to get a hold of me.  
*Kim gets up and reaches for her phone.*  
Kim: Hello...Oh, hey. What's up?...I'm at Jack's house...Jack Brewer...My boyfriend...Yeah...almost two months ago...yes, I'm serious...shut up, Krissy...bye...too bad...bye...what?...No, you cannot talk to him!...ugh!...Fine!  
*Kim hands the phone over to Jack.*  
*Jack raises a brow.*  
Jack: What? Who is it?  
Kim: My irritating cousin, Krissy.  
Jack: Why does she want to talk to me?  
Kim: She doesn't believe me that I have a boyfriend.  
Jack: Oh, okay.  
*Jack takes the phone.*  
Jack: Uh...hello?  
Krissy: Hello? Is this Jack Brewer?  
Jack: Yeah.  
Krissy: Oh! So Kim wasn't lying she does have a boyfriend!  
Jack: Yeah, we've been dating for two months.  
Krissy: So, what do you look like?  
Jack: I'm tall, I'm a brunette and I have brown eyes...What? What's weird?...Well, sorry if I look like every other guy on the planet... I do not!...Fine, I'll give her the phone.  
*Jack hands Kim the phone.*  
Kim: What's wrong with you?!...why are you yelling at Jack?...No, he's not!...Why'd you call?...You were bored? Really?...Well, I have to go...because, I'm with my boyfriend...why do you want to know what we are going to do?...I am not!...We are going to watch a movie...I'm not lying...Why do you think I'm lying?...God, you are such an ass!...bye!  
*She hangs up.*

Kim: Sorry about that.

Jack: It's okay.

*Jack and Kim continued to watch the movie.*

*Jack turned to Kim and brought her face in to kiss her.*

*That soon turned into a Makeout session.*

*Jack and Kim began to touch eachother and soon clothes were flying everywhere. Jack got up and got "protection" from his parent's room.*

Jack: Are you sure, Kim? I don't want to hurt you.

Kim: Jack. As long as I'm with you, nothing will hurt me.

**End of flashback.**

Kim: So basically, one thing led to another.

*Covers her face with her hands.*

Grace: Wow. That's intense.

Deanna: Grace?!

*Slaps her arm.*

Grace: Sorry, and OW!

Jenna: Don't worry, Kim.

Kim: I'm a little ashamed. I mean...we should have waited...we're only 15...

Jenna: C'mon Kim, my mom had me when she was 14.

Kim: I know, but still.

Grace: Do you regret it?

Kim: Of course not. Jack made me feel special.

Jenna: Where is he anyways?

*Kim lifts her head.*

Kim: He went to go see the guys.

Grace: How come you guys don't spend today together?

Kim: Well...this morning, Jack and I decided that we should get out of the house and go hang out with our friends. We also decided to go to the movies later on. Is that okay?

Deanna: Yeah, that's fine.

Jenna: Don't worry, Kim. Let's just go to the mall.

Grace: Yeah! Don't sweat it!

Deanna: Absolutely, and hey. We can go get those combat boots that you wanted!

Kim: Well, then...let's go!

*Laughs.*

*They all laugh. Deanna closes up the garage and then they leave. The girls help Kim walk.*

Kim: Thanks you guys! You're the best!

*End of Episode 8*


End file.
